


Distance Disturbs Me

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: Now I wish we never metI wish I could forget who you areDistance disturbs me'Cause we just can't connectI found my one regret and it was youBased on the song Distance Disturbs Me by Set It Off.





	Distance Disturbs Me

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my blog, gorillazimagines, on tumblr!

The great Murdoc Niccals does not simply _fall_ in love.

How could he possibly just fall off the wagon like that, letting his heart lead him instead of his head? He was a well-known player, an older, experienced guy who would give someone a very good night should they interest him. He wasn’t the type to crave passionate kisses, loving caresses, or sweet meaningful words. He liked it nitty gritty, down and dirty, no feelings no problems because feelings always caused him problems. 

You had only been a one night stand. He can remember clearly the taste of the skin, the pitch your voice reached when he hit the perfect spot (he could tell it was involuntary, which made it even better), he remembers the feeling, the warmth, of being deep inside you. There are so many memories of that night swimming through his head, each detail perfectly intact; every time he thought of it, his cock would throb in his pants, telling his brain to invite you back over. 

But you had left before he even woke up. He wasn’t used to waking up to an empty bed, normally he was the one kicking the person out of his bed and going along with his day. No, that morning he had woken up cold, and completely alone. He tried to ignore it, to not let it bother him as he scanned the bars the next few days for his next conquest. Who could give him a night of fun, and make him forget about all his worries? Well, you could, but alas, he couldn’t seem to find you again. 

One night he has a dream, the dream that tells him you weren’t leaving his mind anytime soon. He felt your hands caress his cheeks, pinching them playfully as you gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, the sweetest he’s ever had. You bring him into your arms, fingers running through his hair as you tell him to relax, you’ll take care of him, you’ll do anything and everything for him; the words were so meaningful, the dream felt so real, that when he woke up in a cold sweat the next morning he couldn’t tell if it had been real or imagined. 

He needed to find you again. 

He needed just one more day. 

When he has those thoughts about you, the ones where he knew he’d drop anything and everything to just be near you, he grows frustrated. How could he let you have this much control over him? How did you latch yourself so firmly in his heart that not even a weeks’ worth of one night stands could erase the longing he felt for you? 

Murdoc bitterly wishes he could forget you, that he could go back to repressing his feelings and wishes for a legitimate, romantic relationship. Sometimes he just wishes he was dead so he didn’t have to feel anything at all, but a few drinks quickly made those thoughts disappear, mostly because that brand of alcohol reminded him of you. Something had to be done about this, regardless of whether it meant leaving his comfort zone. 

He spots you one day, his eyes light up, and he finds himself rushing forward. His head is telling him no, don’t do it, don’t give in to the weak emotions running through your brain and instead use the logic, they had left you, they didn’t want to be with you, move on. 

“Hello, love.” He puts a hand on your shoulder, a smirk finding its way to his face as you turn around, completely surprised to see him. “Fancy meetin’ you here.” 

“Sorry about the other night.” You fiddle with your hair, looking down. “Didn’t mean to just disappear on you, but I had to work. Didn’t really expect to get picked up at the bar.” 

“Oh, no problem at all!” He raises his hands, waving them to show that he doesn’t care, despite the fact he very much did. “Glad to find you again, wanted to invite you out on a date but you didn’t happen to leave a number for me to call so…” 

“Do you always ask out your one night stands?” 

“Not a one night stand if I’m asking you out, eh?” You have a thoughtful expression on your face, searching his eyes to see if there’s any hint of deceit; there’s not. “Shouldn’t that be proof you’re something special?”


End file.
